


People Watching

by Skiplowave



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Demon!Kylo, Dorks in Love, M/M, angel!Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: Angel and Demons aren't meant to be friends let alone lovers. Yet despite the laws of the cosmos one angel and demon thinks differently.
Relationships: Finn/Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I meant make a fic based off commission I got but also re-watching good omens gave spark to finally write it :D

* * *

_What a chatty day_

Finn thought to himself sitting on a cloud watching people be _people_. Years and years watching life progress and it always fascinated Finn each time on what people could do. Now they have robots that can think for themselves! " Spying on people again?" Finn's wings fluttered with excitement. " You make it seem like it's a bad thing, Benny." The angel looked up seeing the demon, Kylo looking down at him. 

" By angels it is, isn't it?"

" I guess so. I call it people watching. Like how they watch birds. Oh look look! That girl finally open her bakery!"

Finn tugged on Kylo's arm pointing. The demon smirked sitting next to his angel. " Okay you're turn Benny." Kylo narrowed his eyes his tail wagged lazily. " Down there. That man is beating the other guy up. Probably staring at his girl too long. Or miscommunication." Finn gasped looking away. " Kylo that's awful! Kylo frowned for a moment. Demons love things that were chaotic yes sometimes mean. " Look Finny, that old lady is giving away puppies." Finn attention was shifted with excitement. The angel giggled covering his mouth. " Those are kittens not puppies. But still cute. I hope they all get nice and happy homes." Kylo shook his head. If this was from another angel or a person for that matter he be sick with all the kindness. Finn, his angel, gave the opposite effect. 

Finn was born as an angel of curiosity. Always observing and researching, he did the job well...little too well it often got him in trouble. Kylo recalled Finn's superiors Angel Hux was it? Finn was meant to only observed how people react during a tsunami ready to destroy everything at a village. Finn being so good nature warned them advice so they prepare. The village population was suppose to be 50 if not 60% gone but Finn dropped it to mere 25%. Kylo wanted to kill that ginger angel for yelling at **his** Finn. But Finn wasn't crying out of sadness he was crying cause of all people he helped. 

_People still died you know._

_I know. But so much more could have. Think of all new generations of families that can live further. New memories to share!_

_Would you do it again?_

_Yes. Without hesitation but I'm no-longer on disaster watch._

_Let me guess demon watch?_

_Oh no! Angel Phasma wouldn't like that. They still_ _don't_...

Kylo smiled as his tail wrapped around Finn's waist. Finn hummed resting his head on the demon's shoulder. " So how's your day?" Kylo looked down thinking about it. " Guy I been following finally quit his job." Finn mumbled and oh someone expecting it to be worse. " He hated the job even the boss." Finn nodded thinking that was fair. " So not only did he quit, he slashed his boss's tires AND told all staff that their boss was cheating on his wife who was also there." Finn gasped and Kylo laughed, " Yup that's face the boss made too!" Finn pouted and then slowly started laughing too. " I guess that would have been funny in a shocking way."

Kylo was a demon, rage to be more precise. And the demon had a big temper that nobody could tame. Expect one angel. Finn remembered a peace negotiation between band of pirates on a tiny ship. He watched from the clouds in hopes they come to an agreement. But as he watch the mood became so...petty and ridiculous. Next thing he saw was said pirates throwing each other of the ship with fury in their eyes. Finn looked up hearing a laugh that sounded _sinful_ and there Kylo was sitting on a cloud with a grin on his face. Tail wagging with pride at chaos he done. 

_Excuse me what are you doing!?_

_Huh- My job duh. Go away teacher's pet don't you have apples to give or is that still considered a sin?_

_How dare you! I have you know that meaning children give teachers apples as show of thanks and kindness! Which is no way a sin!_

_....you must be a new angel._

_Yes I am Finn, Angel of curiosity._

_Finny the curious huh....yeah I can see it._

_It's Finn! Now I introduce myself now it's you're turn._

_No._

_What you mean no?_

_I don't want to. We're not friends and even if we were I wouldn't be friends with an angel._

_You're...a demon? I never seen a demon before is that why you made those mean be so nasty?_

_Pirates. And yes I'm Kylo, Demon of rage.....why are you smiling??? Shouldn't you be flying away now or something?_

_Well Kylo seems you made a friend with angel!_

_I-now hold on-....well damn._

Finn's wing flapped a little recalling their first interaction together. " 2,187 years." Kylo looked at him confused. " That's how long I known you. It's funny the same day I meant you Angel Phasma told me to never see you again yet here we are. People watching together. " Maybe I'm bad influence on you, amica mea." Kylo teased recalling the demons reaction being slightly different. Demon Rey seemed to support him at least long as he kept giving her human food. Hush money as she put it, the glutton demon. " Or maybe you're grown soft, mpenzi." Kylo let out a fake hiss. " ** _I'm not soft_**." The demon was now getting hugged making him blush at the contact. 

" Such a soft demon~"

" Such a naughty angel."

Kylo grabbed Finn's chin gently kissing him. Finn's wings puffed as Kylo's tongue pushed in. Finn moaned kissing back albeit timidly. Kylo pulled away, flashing a fanged grin. " Well Finny, if I known any better you're as bright as hell." Kylo teased poking his angel's cheek and yelped when Finn bit his finger. " O-ow~" Kylo moaned knowing pain was turn on for him, perks being a demon he supposed. " You're mean." Finn joked kissing the injured finger. Kylo looked up seeing a star flash by in space. Finn noticed the demon tense and he looked up as well. " Duty calls. Same time tomorrow?" Kylo patted the angel's head softly. 

" Can't me and Rey suppose to be going to this food eating contest and stir shit up. I'll bring you a t-shirt when we're done."

" That's sweet of you. Oh I have to bring you a gift back too now!"

" You don't have to but you know I'll like it whatever it is."

" I still have the Marilyn Mason t-shirt. One with all the blood. It's my sleeping shirt."

Two held hands and two more stars flashed above them. " You should get going before they send another teacher's pet over." Finn giggled knowing that wasn't Hux's name but he did act just like that. Finn's wings flapped as his feet lifted over the cloud. " See you soon, mpenzi." Finn kissed his demon and Kylo kissed his angel back still holding his hand but let go knowing they needed to part ways.

" Til we meet again, Amica Mea."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't help myself, love idea too much lol

" Rey will you calm down."

" I can't! All that food! And nobody's gonna finished it all!"

" Rey focus, we have a job to do."

" Yes of course....but-"

" NO."

" Jerkface."

Kylo rolled his eyes watching people stuff their face with food from different vendors. It nearly made him sick as to why **anyone** would eat such crap. Rey on other hand lick her lips and was bouncing at the site. It was practically her ideal heaven. The 3 hair bun demon looked around never seeing food at such large portions before. " Kylo-Kylo look at size of that burger! It's bigger than a pig!" Kylo sighed yanking a napkin from one of the many tables and wiped Rey's mouth. " You're drooling again." He said tossing the napkin in the trash. " Okay how about this after, we try that snow cone table. 50 flavors! 50!" Kylo shook his head, ignoring her. Rey pouted looking away. " Or I could tell the others about your little angel...." Kylo growled folding his arms. It was a cheap threat but he could never risk the others finding out.

" Alright. You can do two tables-"

" DEAL! Come on this count as one!"

Rey despite her size dragging Kylo across the room to table carrying tons upon tons of pulled pork. Kylo just groaned wondering when can they finally do their job and leave the place. 30 minutes passed and it was time to do there thing. Expect Rey was nowhere in sight. _Typical_. The contest was about to start and Kylo joined the crowd not even bothering to wait for Rey.

" _ON MY RIGHT WEIGHING 250 POUNDS JABBA HUTSON!"_

_" ON MY LEFT THIS PRETTY LADY ONLY WEIGHING 114.5 POUNDS DAISY REY!"_

_She didn't._

_" AT SOUND OF BELL WE'LL SEE WHO CAN OUT EAT THE OTHER. IN HOW MEGA PIE EATING CONTEST!_

_She's gonna fucking do it._

_" REMEMBER YOU TWO CONTEST DOESN'T STOP UNTIL OTHER STOPS EATING. LET'S BEGIN!"_

The bell rang and Kylo pinched his nose in annoyance. Not even 30 seconds in, Rey devoured 3 whole pies. The guy next to her was already breaking a sweat. Rey wasn't even using her powers just yet. That didn't mean he had wait for her. Kylo closed his eyes with a smile and his powers went to work.

" Jesus this chick must have a black hole for a stomach."

" I know-Jabba's gonna make me lose my money!"

" HEY JABBA BETTER NOT LOSE TO THAT BITCH!"

" HEY WATCH YOUR MOUTH!"

" OH SHOVE A CORN DOG DOWN YOUR THROAT!"

Kylo slowly back from crowd watching rag consume the crowd. Rey's power was also taking affect. People started cutting lines and grabbing food left and right. There was yelling, crunching, slurping, complete and utter chaos. Fights began breaking out and Kylo went to t-shirt table that was not ruined just yet. All while Rey was on her 20th pan of pie. The match was over before Jabba could eat his 4th pan. " C-Can I help you?" The cashier said watching in horror at all the violence and food flying everywhere. " yes do you have this shirt in medium?" Kylo stepped to the side as a meatball was thrown at a size.

" Y-yes we do. Our shirts are also buy one get one 50% off."

" Is it? Okay I'll take that one in medium and this one in XL."

" O-okay cash or-"

" Cash."

Kylo held the bag smiling knowing Finn will like the shirt. He went outside seeing place surrounded by cop cars, ambulances, and 2 news vans. " Had fun?" Kylo saw Rey by his side eating what was left of s'mores pie and wore a gold sash that said Pie Eating King. " This was fun, we should do this again!" Kylo laughed walking pass the reporter trying get answers. 

" If it's another eating contest find someone else."

" Aww but you like my company. Hey did you get me a t-shirt too?"

" No."

" Ah..."

" Did get you this."

" Bread?"

" That tastes like cheesecake, try not eat it all at-"

" Gone. It does taste like a cheesecake~"

" *sigh* You glutton."

* * *

Finn stared at the ocean as the sun began setting. People began packing their things knowing the tide would arrive soon. " Hey you." Finn felt kiss on his cheek and smiled. " Benny, how was work?" Kylo shrugged his shoulders kicking a sand castle down as the child builder left with their parents. " Same old. Nothing new. Rey won a pie eating contest." Finn snorted covering his mouth. " That's new to you?" Kylo mumbled a shut up and handed Finn a brown bag. " Yes it's for you, go ahead and open it." Finn opened the bag pulling out a shirt and gasped. It was shirt with picture of devil's cake with angel wings and angel cake with devil's horns and tail. Finn loved it seeing himself and Kylo in the picture silly as it was. " Thank you mpenzi!" The angel kissed Kylo earning a purr from the demon. 

" Busy tonight?"

" No, day off."

" Good because I want see you _**only**_ in that shirt."

Finn was blushing and Kylo had a devilish grin. " Same hotel as usual?" Kylo asked his hand already sliding down Finn's back ever so slowly. " The one with the mirror..." Finn whispered gripping his new shirt. " Well someone's kinky tonight better not keep you waiting. Kylo said close to Finn's ear nearly nipping it. Finn whimpered holding onto Kylo. " Let's go there, **now.** " Kylo chuckled snapping his finger so they were already in their hotel room. To Finn's surprised he was already wearing the shirt and nothing else just like Kylo wanted. " Cheater." Kylo playfully slapped Finn's ass before taking a sit on the bed. " Hey you wanted to go. Consider this fair trade~" Kylo smiled seeing their reflection on the massive mirror. Finn looked and quickly turn back facing Kylo.

" Come on Finn, let's have some fun~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm too lazy to write smut but just know boys had a good time ;)

**Author's Note:**

> If I can write a fic of the boys being soft I will do it without a second thought!  
> Also Amica mea= My love in Latin :D


End file.
